RED
Summary Given a second-hand copy of the classic game bought by a friend at a garage sale, Zach begins to play it again, and at first is swept away by nostalgia. Yet strange things begin to happen in the game, things that Zach attempts to explain away. When the screen glitches oddly, he assumes that it is dirt and cleans the cartridge. When past Godzilla foes not seen in the original game show up, he assumes that he has latched onto a prototype or beta not widely released. When Godzilla foes not in existence when the game was made show up, he assumes someone hacked it (a very hard thing to do with a cartridge-based game). Yet things begin to quickly pile up that he can no longer ignore, such as the sound and graphics improving vastly past the point the old NES could ever dream of delivering. Slowly but surely, the familiar, simple, and repetitive levels are replaced by ever more bizarre ones, replete with minor and major foes that become gravely disturbing, capped off by a personally invasive quiz level with questions that seem to be straight out of the Bridge scene in Monty Python And The Holy Grail. Even the background shows mind-bending horrors and almost emanate a sense of despair. The Godzilla foes start to warp and shift, finally bearing no resemblance at all to their origins. King Ghidorah is replaced by a creature amalgamating all the twisted bosses fought so far, and he is far from being the last enemy in this version. Despite the aid of new monsters and even an angelic figure, Zach encounters the one who has directed all this. He calls the creature Red, and it starts by chasing his daikaiju across a landscape screen, able to kill even Godzilla with one shot. It soon becomes clear that this is no mere game-image, as Red seems to look at him from the screen, going so far as to threaten and taunt him. Red even tells him that the suicide of his late girlfriend Melissa was all his work, possessing her as he has now possessed the game. Unable to let himself give up and wanting revenge on Red, Zach presses on and determines to beat the altered game. But Red is not above stretching the rules and even cheating. Even with Godzilla, Mothra and others to call upon, Zach is in for the fight of his life—and very possibly, a fight for his life, even perhaps his soul. Red appears as a boss in the final level of the game, with four forms, his land form, his water form, his flying form, and finally, his final Red form. Red devours Mothra in his flying form and paralyzes Zach on his seat so he can't turn off the game, and creates a life-or-death situation with him. In his final form, Red kills Solomon, then he kills Anguirus, and he finally devours Godzilla. Red says " GAME OVER ", but Melissa saves Zach and unlocks Acacius, the strongest monster in the game, which ultimately defeats Red with his life bar down to nearly nothing. Melissa revives Face, Solomon, Mothra, Anguirus and Godzilla, and says they are grateful for this. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: RED Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Goes up to Low-Godly by making avatars), Transformation, Non-Corporeal (Exists in the real world with no implied form; is made out of data normally in the game, likely created a physical form for the fights and chases), Plot Manipulation (Controls the events of the game), Adaptation (RED can adapt to the situation and adjust his body to keep up in certain terrain like water or in flight), possibly Teleportation, Immersion (Manifested in the game), Data Manipulation (Is made out of Data in the game and can control it), Text Manipulation (He can control text and use it to communicate with the player), Flight (In his flying form; unnecessary as pure data), Large Size (Type 2) (In Base; Completely dwarfs Godzilla in his final form), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Reality Warping and Technological Manipulation (RED's possession of the cartridge warped the game's entire cosmology to his flow and made levels far more advanced to what a regular NES can handle; controlled a computer to take screenshots while fighting), Creation, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (RED controls the game's space and time; created the hourglass items which can slow down and speed up time), Law Manipulation (Can change the rules of how the game is played: like creating maze like levels, sending bosses in scrolling levels and adding new game mechanics), Darkness Manipulation, Possession (Possessed the game cartridge) and Corruption (His presence alone corrupts the NES Godzilla world), Empathic Manipulation (Has been stated to affect the players emotions and make them feel certain things), Soul Manipulation (Captured soul in the game), Mind Manipulation (The classic Godzilla enemies are all under RED's control), Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies), Paralysis Inducement (Made the player unable to physically move his body), Pain Manipulation (Caused the Player agonizing pain by hurting the playable monsters) and Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly hurt and affect the Player through the game), Transmutation, Information Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Through the glitch; can alter the makeup of boss monsters in the fight and turn them to nothing), Life Manipulation (The game has sentient creatures), Weather Manipulation, possibly Death Manipulation (Implied to instantly kill the monsters with a touch), Madness Manipulation (Turned the raptors insane), Body Control (Can use his intestines as weapons), Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Can passively create a hellfire canvass and few of his attacks share this property), Blood Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Through the bloodlake and organic levels), Summoning, Duplication, Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from accessing Acacius and can prevent him from accessing the base if he didn't beat all the bosses), resistance to Time Manipulation (Unpaused the game), Immortality (Types 3, 5 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 2; is pure data) Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Threatened the universe they were in before Melissa stepped in) Speed: At least FTL+ (flew across the Solar System from planet to planet nearly instantly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''Unknown Durability: Universe Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: While he is a powerful entity, Red clearly has issues with his sadistic side; this said, he will often waste time to torture enemies he particularly dislikes. Additionally, he will gloat and make menacing faces to scare people often rather than actually fighting, so a fear-immune enemy has a major advantage. Finally, Red seems to have no extremely long range attacks (the longest seems to be, arguably, the needle gun fire). Requires energy to deliver his more powerful attacks; typically blows through energy to ensure the death of his first opponent, meaning he is much deadlier against one opponent than showed here, but much weaker against a group attacking at different times (needs recharge in between fights, weak to enemies who can outlast his energy). Others Notable Victories: Sonic.EXE (Creepypasta) EXE’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Superhuman Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Immersion Users Category:Data Users Category:Text Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Law Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Void Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Magma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Characters